Fragmento oculto de HP y LODF
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: A que no sabían esta parte de la historia! Dedicado a todos los fans de HrH


Harry sujetaba tan fuerte al bowtruckle que éste casi se había partido, pero como represalia le había hecho un fuerte arañazo en la mano con sus afilados dedos, dejándole dos largos y profundos cortes. Harry lo soltó. Crabbe y Goyle, que ya estaban riéndose a carcajadas ante la idea de que despidieran a Hagrid, se rieron con más entusiasmo todavía cuando el bowtruckle salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque y vieron cómo aquel pequeño individuo se perdía enseguida entre las raíces de los árboles. Cuando la campana repicó por el jardín, Harry enrolló sy dibujo del bowtruckle, manchado de sangre, y fue hacia Herbología **CON LA MANO ENVUELTA EN EL PAÑUELO DE HERMIONE**.

**_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix Cap. 13 Castigo con Dolores, Pág. 274_**

Un momento!! Retrocedamos la cinta.... y comencemos otra vez.

Harry sujetaba tan fuerte al bowtruckle que éste casi se había partido, pero como represalia le había hecho un fuerte arañazo en la mano con sus afilados dedos, dejándole dos largos y profundos cortes. Harry lo soltó. Crabbe y Goyle, que ya estaban riéndose a carcajadas ante la idea de que despidieran a Hagrid, se rieron con más entusiasmo todavía cuando el bowtruckle salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque y vieron cómo aquel pequeño individuo se perdía enseguida entre las raíces de los árboles.

- ¡¡Harry... por favor!! - pidió Hermione tomándolo de la túnica al ver que su amigo se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia Crabbe y Goyle, lo cual le parecía un gravísimo error. La apariencia de Harry, delgado y con el cabello desordenado, no era nada ante aquellos dos gorilas quienes seguro harían tambalear a todo el planeta con una fuerte pisada simultánea.

- ¿Harry, por favor? - replicó él mirando con furia la mano de Hermione agarrándolo, como si él fuera capaz de cometer alguna estupidez. Si él no iba a hacer ninguna tontería, sólo lanzar un par de maldiciones, mandarlos a la enfermería, pero nada del otro mundo.

- Por favor - repitió Hermione más suavemente, por breves instantes ella miró a Ron, buscando un apoyo, pero parecía que él temía más de la furia que se veía en los orbes verdes, y el pelirrojo se concentró más en su dibujo del bowtruckle.

Hermione hubiese querido asesinar a Ron con sólo mirarlo, pero más le preocupaba Harry, que aún estaba irritable y casi incontrolable.

- No puedo seguir con mi dibujo sin ese bicho del demonio - comentó Harry apretando los dientes y los puños, la sangre le brotó con mayor fuerza de los arañazos, y así fue manchando el pergamino que tenía.

Harry miró brevemente a la profesora, quien en esos instantes le recomendaba a Lavender que le aplicara menos sombra por el borde de las pinzas, para que no se viera tan opaco y más agresivo, luego volvió sus ojos hacia Hermione, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para algo (o más bien avisándole de algo, su mirada aún seguía emanando furia) luego miró a su alrededor para fijarse en que Draco seguía siendo el centro de atención con sus comentarios.

Hermione había dejado a un lado su dibujo, seguía atenta a cada movimiento de Harry, así sea un respiro. Ella sobresaltó internamente al encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos verdes, pero esto fue cuestión de segundos, porque Harry caminó en la misma dirección a la que se había escapado el bowtruckle, a pocos metros de donde el trío se hallaba.

Hermione le siguió, no sea que Harry quiera desquitar su rabia con el pobre (aunque no indefenso) animal. Las pisadas de ella pusieron en alerta a Harry, quien estuvo tentado a gritarle que lo dejara en paz, que no iba a perderse, pero no abrió la boca.

Y las pisadas de ambos pusieron en alerta al bowtruckle, quien corrió de inmediato adentrándose en el bosque.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron brevemente, pero Harry siguió en busca del animal. Y Hermione siguió a Harry.

La joven Granger estuvo tentada a decirle que no debían adentrarse en el bosque, que podían meterse en problemas, que él necesitaba relajarse y calmarse, que no debe hacerle casos a las estupideces de Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas.... que ella estaba simplemente aterrada con esa actitud que él le mostraba.

Entonces Hermione recordó que tenía su varita guardada en su túnica, y se tranquilizó al afirmarse que podía usarla en caso de emergencia extrema.

Harry estuvo a punto de atrapar al bowtruckle pero el animal dio dos arañazos al aire, estando a punto de hacerle otra herida con uno de sus largos dedos en el cuello o el rostro, a lo primero que le atinara. Harry dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando sin querer contra Hermione, quien cayó de espaldas.

Harry se volvió hacia ella, y en vez de ayudarla a levantarse, quiso nuevamente gritarle un montón de cosas, las primeras que pasaran por su mente, pero las palabras se agrupaban abruptamente y no le permitían pensar con claridad. Irritado, se pasó la mano herida por el rostro, en señal de tensión máxima, manchándose de sangre, pues la herida que tenía aún desprendía el líquido rojo.

Hermione se incorporó y buscó entre su túnica un pañuelo. Con sumo cuidado lo deslizó por el rostro de Harry, como si él tuviese ahí alguna herida, luego ella enrolló el pañuelo y comenzó a ponerlo alrededor de la herida en la mano de Harry, quien sintió en ese preciso instante toda su furia desvanecerse como por arte de magia.

El verla empeñada en vendarle la herida, el cómo no le recriminó nada... el cariño que ella ponía en su labor.... el cómo soportaba sus arrebatos de ira y descontrol, el cómo lograba controlarlo.

Era como si un velo se hubiese destapado frente a él. Hermione adquirió un algo que Harry no podía explicar. Las emociones en él se alborotaron.

Harry sintió que su mano, la que no estaba herida, temblaba terriblemente, como consecuencia del intenso arrebato que lo había invadido. Subió entonces la mano al rostro de Hermione, la acercó al suyo, y entonces...

La besó.

Hermione quedó totalmente estática ante tal acción. Los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los de ella con brusquedad y arrebato, con pasión y miedo, con ansias y delirio.

Ella lo apartó de su rostro y Harry sintió que toda la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios fue capaz de ultrajar los labios de su amiga de tal manera, si se supone que él estaba detrás de... de... ¿Cómo se llama? Harry sacudió la cabeza sintiendo culpa y miedo ante la actitud de Hermione, pero en su interior una vocecita le afirmaba que no había nada de arrepentimiento en el beso. El primero de su vida, y con la mejor chica que jamás volverá a encontrar. Hermione es, sin duda, insuperable.

Entonces sintió la helada mano de Hermione detrás de su nuca, provocándole un cosquilleo alrededor de toda la médula, y luego no fue consciente de nada más que de los labios de Hermione contra los suyos, de una forma delicada, sutil y amorosa.

Así era Hermione, y hasta entonces se había dado cuenta.

Harry había descubierto que era un perfecto imbécil al no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que ella sentía y de lo que él también sentía, de cuánto la quería.

- Aún no - murmuró Hermione entre sus labios.

Harry le miró extrañado, por breves instantes, pues volvió a depositar cálidos besos en ella.

- Aún no ¿Qué? - Harry apenas pudo preguntar.

- Nuestro momento... aún no - dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa - No es bueno que nos involucremos en una relación profunda.... No cuando tienes tanto pendiente -

Harry se percató de inmediato a lo que ella se refería. Y maldijo mentalmente a Voldemort.

- Entonces.... -

- ¿Sabías que el hechizo desmemorizante, mientras más sutil se aplica, menos recuerdos borra? - Harry le miró sorpresivo. Hermione no se atrevería a.... (Sí, sí se atrevió)

Escuchó su suave voz murmurar algo, segundos después no fue consciente de nada más de que Hermione le estaba envolviendo la ensangrentada mano.

La rabia seguía invadiendo a Harry, mirando con furia al bowtruckle que se perdía cada vez más entre los árboles, ya sin posibilidad alguna de que lo atraparan.

Harry le agradeció con la mirada por el pañuelo, no podía hacer más. Por un lado no sentía ganas de decir alguna palabra, y por lo visto Hermione tampoco.

Pronto salieron del bosque, por suerte nadie notó la ausencia de ambos jóvenes, o seguro que Hermione tendría que acompañarlo en el castigo con Dolores.

Cuando la campana repicó por el jardín, Harry enrolló su dibujo del bowtruckle, manchado de sangre, y fue hacia Herbología con la mano envuelta en el pañuelo de Hermione_.... y con un recuerdo perdido_.

* * *

**Con cariño, Hikari.**

Este fict salió de la fusión del fragmento de arriba con elsiguiente fragmento n.n

* * *

_- ¿Y qué? - preguntó Ron, por fin mirando a su amido - ¿Cómo ha sido?_

_Harry reflexionó un momento. _

_- Húmedo - respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un gesto que podía interpretarse tanto como expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba muy claro - Porque ella estaba llorando - aclaró Harry_

_- ¡Ah! - dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco - ¿Tan malo eres besando? -_

_- No lo sé - contestó Harry, que no se lo había planteado, e inmediatamente lo asaltó la preocupación - Quizá sí_

**_- Claro que no.... - _**_intervino Hermione distraidamente sin dejar de escribir. _

**Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Cap. 21 El ojo de la serpiente Pág. 476**


End file.
